Troll Chronicles: The Flame Wars
by iSqueakers
Summary: The trolls have taken over the MSGW studio, and eventually takes over the whole Mushroom Kingdom! Will the MSGW gang, and the MSGW viewers, eliminate all of the trolls? BASED ON THE MULTIPLE FLAME WARS ON MY STORY, MSGW.
1. MSGW Gone Wrong!

**A/N: This 'story' is inspired by the recent flame wars on my other story, Mario Scenes Gone Wrong. Reading both that fanfic and its… reviews… will make more sense in the long run. I hope some of the other authors are fine if their names are mentioned.. **

Chapter 1- MSGW goes wrong!

The audience is standing, clapping as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser and the Koopalings walk on the stage, sitting in their seats. As Mario begins to speak up, the audience quiets down only a little bit.

Towards the middle of the audience, sat Random Person (RP), Owen96, AlphaWolf, Hunter and Maryann81, surrounded by noisy audience members.

"Oh, and my boyfriend totally got surprised by me earlier today!" Hunter cried out, clapping her hands as she begins to laugh.

"Really? How?" Maryann81 asked her.

"Well, first, I-"

"SHH GUYS!" Owen96 shushed them, "The theme song is going to start!"

Indeed, he is correct. The theme song starts playing in the background, with Wendy singing her great solo as usual, accompanied by Ludwig pounding on his keyboard, the beautiful melodic waves pouring out into the room. However, the audience member surrounding the quintet just would not shut up.

"MAN! This place is to watch the show! Not to talk!" RP shouted out in annoyance.

"Exactly! I am missing the best part!" Owen96 agreed, showing slight disgust towards the audience members around him.

But, suddenly, the theme song pauses, and a record scratch is heard.

"Great. Is Mario trying to change this theme song again?" RP asked, astonished.

"He better not! I will personally insult him until he changes it back, if he did!" Owen96 cried out.

Suddenly, a wall busted apart, leaving a huge cloud of dust on the right side of the room, the opposing side of our quintet. That is when an army of green-tinted human beings ransacked the room. Two of them stood up at the highest surface of the room- Ludwig's piano.

"I am Brianna!" One announced.

The other one followed her lead. "And I am Rosie! Together, we will take over! Today, MSGW! Tomorrow, the world!"

The two trolls start to laugh, the lights flashing off and on to go in sync with their laugh.

However, AlphaWolf does not let this scene go by with everything intact.

"GRR, IF THEY DON'T STEP OFF OF THAT PIANO IN ONE SECOND, I WILL DO SOMETHING AWFUL TO THEM!"

Brianna and Rosie are now dancing on the piano, being smart alecks and teasing everyone, their troll army battling the other audience members.

Then the magic happens. Alphawolf suddenly transforms into a wolf! Bearing its long, giant, razor-sharp fangs at the two trolls, the newly-transformed wolf starts dashing towards the two egotists.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rosie sees this, and starts to cower!

"BRIANNA! WATCH OUT!"

Brianna, before she can react, is pushed out of the way, off the piano. AlphaWolf jumps up right where Brianna used to be, bearing its huge claws.

"Mama mia!" Mario called out in shock.

"SECURITY!" Roy called out!

~Meanwhile, in Toad Town…~

"EVERYONE! HIDE! THE TROLLS ARE ATTACKING!" Toad cries out to everyone, resulting in them hiding everywhere they can.

"TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Some of the troll army shouted, eventually being knocked unconscious by the more brave Toads.

"We have to get those two troll leaders, Brianna and Rosie!" Another Toad shouted out to everyone else, "Let's all team up and get both of them!"

=== EOC ===

**A/N: Something random to express how I am feeling is happening to me right now… :P**


	2. Meeting

**A/N: For everyone who wants to join, I will add you guys in soon! Do not worry! **

CHAPTER 2

Soon, all of the main Mushroom Kingdom area is overrun with the trolls, and the beings are slowly pouring out into Grass Land, further causing chaos all over the Land.

"Oh no! Where should we all go?!" Mario shouts in fear, not wanting to deal with the influx of trolls.

"We have to get away from the trolls somehow, but they are slowly permeating everywhere!" Luigi responds in a loud voice.

The MSGW audience, by this time, escapes the fear the trolls are causing, except for our quintet.

"We are sticking by you guys," RP responds, "We will not go down without a fight, and we will not let you either."

"I will also stick around; I will not let trolls take over this world!" Alphawolf agrees.

"Thank you, you five, for the loyalty. We have to get away from these trolls somehow, but this whole area is infested with them. We need to think of a place where the trolls will not disrupt us!"

"… I know where!" Bowser cries out, "Get on my doomship!"

Wanting to get as far away from the trolls as possible, the MSGW crew and its faithful audience members all take Bowser's doomship, flying towards Bowser's castle.

The doomship is probably the most luxurious vessel every character has ever been in, boasting several flat screen televisions, comfortable seats, and even a few beds for those who want to sleep as if they are in the security of their own home.

As they all arrive in Bowser's castle, they all go up to Bowser's meeting room, further waiting for the plan.

"Ugh, these trolls are terrible," Alphawolf shakes his head as he walks with the other MSGW audience members.

"Agreed," Bowser responds, "We need more people than just us. Remember, this is a whole army of trolls we are dealing with, there is no way that the Marios, Peach, us Koopas and you five can conquer hundreds of them!"

After muttering his statement, Bowser turns on his 52" television, flipping channels faster than everyone else can keep up. After a few minutes of constant blinking, Bowser lands on the national news channel, seeing Toadette announcing some news.

"WE HAVE BREAKING NEWS! Some green species have taken over Grass Land and the Mushroom Kingdom Capital District! We also have reports of the trolls pouring into Water Land, Giant Land and Pipe Land! Sky Land's high altitudes, Ice Land's cold temperatures and Desert Land's heat provide natural defenses for those three nations, but it could change in a blink of an eye. It is unclear whether any trolls are spotted roaming in Dark Land."

Everyone is shocked, "The trolls are successful so far! They have already taken over two Lands!" Peach cries, "The Kingdom will be doomed if we do nothing about it soon!"

Bowser agrees, "Do not worry, Peach, we will not let two girls who dance on pianos take over the world. We will defeat them soon, we just need more recruits. Remember, there is strength in numbers."

Everyone continues to watch the news report, "With Grass Land's food supply in the arms of these conquerors, expect all your food prices to increase within the next few days. Experts are predicting that prices can increase by up to 60 percent! Toadette Fungi, signing out."

Bowser turns off the television,. And turns towards the others.

"Alright, we need to come up with a plan."

Owen96 objected, "We should recruit more people before we come up with a plan. That way, we have the potential to have smarter people in our presence when we brainstorm a plan. And also, we do not need to explain the plan twice."

"… I would object to that because of the magnitude of this ambush, but I actually agree with you. We need more people to help us. Alright, I have three Doomships; I will drive mine to Sky Land, Iggy will drive his to Ice Land, and Ludwig will pilot his to Desert Land. I want you all to split up among the three groups so we can pick up recruits."

Everyone in the meeting left, separating themselves into three separate groups to start their adventure…


	3. Recruitment

Chapter 3:

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser and the Koopalings belong to Nintendo!**

**Kuna, Ariana and Zalmon belong to Zora Princess!**

**Onyx and Silver belong to BritishWaffleSyrup!**

**Arruss belongs to Arwing64!**

**Foniraet/Fonure belongs to NotKingOfEvilLOL!**

**Random Person, Hunter, Maryann81, Owen96, Daisy Is My Fake Wife LOL, AlphaWolf, BlackPanther, Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend, and The Unnamed are obviously themselves!**

**And Alex belongs to me, iSqueakers!**

**~7~7~7~7**

**Thank you all for the OCs and selfers! Let's continue on to the story.**

"How close are we, dad?" Wendy asked Bowser as the six in the doomship head towards Sky Land. In the cockpit with Wendy and Bowser are Mario, Peach, Hunter and Maryann81, relaxing in the seats before the difficult task of picking up recruits to douse the trolls.

"We are almost there. In fact, we are landing, so please sit down for your own safety."

The doomship falls out of the sky as if it transformed into a bird of prey, zipping through the air as it rapidly descended, docking on a cloud, just one of many making up Sky Land.

Bowser and the rest of the crew got out of the doomship, ready to do their part of the major task.

"Alright, I guess we just sit here and recruit?" the King of the Koopas inquired.

"No, Bowser, we WALK around and recruit," Peach simply stated as the six characters start to stroll towards the main plaza. The plaza greeted the group with a huge variety of characters, party balloons and multiple celebrations. Amid the partying characters, the six can see three other characters moving towards them…

One of them is of a strange species; a female figure with red eyes and short, brown hair. Yes, she is definitely not a species commonly found in the Mushroom Kingdom boundaries, let alone Sky Land. Another unknown species, this time a male figure, is with the previous character. He looked dark; long, black hair contrasting with his pale-white skin. His red shoes matches his one crimson eye, the other blanketed by his ebony hair. The third being is a much more familiar species, a female Koopa, but her light blue shell and magenta scales is pretty unnatural for even Koopas. Does Sky Land… Just have more variety than the six characters think?

"Bowser? It has been years since I seen you!" the Koopa said as the three stop in front of the heroes.

"Kuna? Nice to see you in such a random place!" Bowser marveled.

"Yeah, I live here now, sir. I love it here in Upper Sky Land, I always did ever since I remembered. Anyway, a little update in my life: I found another job down in Lower Sky Land that satisfies my needs, where I mainly do potions and all that jazz. Ludwig and I can connect real well with that subject. Anyway, did anything new happen at the castle since I left?"

"No, Kuna, not much at all. Lately, I have been with Mario, Luigi, Peach and my Koopalings to host a show."

"What show, may I ask?" Kuna questioned.

"A show called 'Mario Scenes Gone Wrong'."

"Ooh, that show on the Mushroom Kingdom National Network? I remember seeing an episode about Super Mario World, but you were not on there."

"I am now," Bowser clarified with pride.

"I have to watch it again sometime. Anyway, what else brings you here, sir? It is not like you to just show up in any of the Mushroom lands, let alone Sky Land."

"Well," Bowser tried to explain the current sticky situation, "There is bad news, Kuna. There is a troll attack going on in the Mushroom Kingdom! The two leaders are dancing on Ludwig's piano while their soldiers crusade!"

"WHAT?! This is serious! Anyone who dances on top of Ludwig's piano would be killed by Ludwig! This is an emergency!"

The strange girl, for the first time, speaks out, "TROLLS?! We HAVE to oust them!"

The rest of the group nod their heads, but looks at the girl in a strange manner.

"… Oh! Sorry everyone, I should be more polite! My name is Ariana, and the guy by my side is one of my friends, Zalmon. We are here to visit Kuna."

"Nice to meet you guys," Zalmon greeted them, looking away almost immediately after muttering his words.

"Nice to meet you three also!" Hunter greeted, "The big Koopa here is Bowser, the female Koopa is Wendy, the red-clad plumber is Mario, that girl in pink is Peach, that other human is Maryann81 and I am Hunter."

"Alright, I will try my best to memorize your names," Ariana promised.

"Anyway, we need to get down to business," Wendy continued, "We are in danger of being taken over by trolls! In fact, most of the Lands in the Mushroom Kingdom are already conquered by them! We need more members, and that is why we are here: To recruit!"

"Wendy does bring up an interesting point. We need more members in our army against the trolls, and we cannot stall with this lollygagging. Will you three like to join the ranks?" Maryann81 asked.

Kuna is all up for joining the gang. However, Ariana and Zalmon talk to each other to discuss the plan. After a few seconds of deliberation, the two eventually decide to join.

"Great!" Mario exclaimed, "Let's find some more if we can."

~7~7~7~7~7

"We are now in Ice Land!" Iggy announced as the rest of the characters hop out of the doomship.

"Where do we start?" Luigi asked.

"I know!" AlphaWolf exclaimed, "I have a brother that lives not too far from here! I am sure he wants to join us."

"It is worth a try. Where exactly does he live?" Owen96 questioned.

"He lives in that town just over the hill. I can see the lights from the city!"

Iggy decided to take charge of his group, "Alright, everyone, you heard Alpha! Let's go over that hill!"

All of the characters immediately run up the hill, then run back down the other side of the butte, where they run into the town.

"Okay, if I remember, his house is at the end of this street."

The rest of the gang follows AlphaWolf's lead, eventually making their way to the modest-sized house at the end of the lane. The crew then walks up the concrete steps and rang the doorbell.

"COMING!" a voice inside answers as scrambling is heard inside. About twenty seconds later, the door opens.

"BLACK! It has been awhile, bro!" AlphaWolf greets as the rest of the group just stands there, looking awkward as this reunion takes place.

"Alpha? Is that you? Come in, everyone, Ice Land is far too cold for you guys just to stand out here looking like garden gnomes, especially during this time of year!"

The character, identified to be called 'Black', leads the group to his living room, where several comfortable couches are kept. Black invites all of them to sit down on the sofas as he takes his seat on a massive reclining chair.

"So, what brings you lot to Ice Land? Any reason why you all tried to freeze yourselves?"

"Yes, there is. You see, trolls are threatening the Mushroom Kingdom, and we need help eradicating them," Lemmy answered.

"That is a good point. What is your name?"

"Oh! I am Lemmy, this here is Iggy, the green plumber is Luigi, that other Koopa is Bowser Junior, and that human over there is Owen96. I am sure you know who AlphaWolf is, so I will leave him out."

"I know him too well, unfortunately."

"HEY, BRO, THAT'S A LITTLE EXTREME!" AlphaWolf exclaims.

"Anyway, I will be happy to join your army! I also know four more members we can get."

'Alright, let's go then!" Bowser Junior commands.

~7~7~7~7~7

'We are arriving at the dry, wind-swept land of the Desert Hills!" Ludwig announced as the other characters got out of the doomship.

"YAY! Anyway, there is a town that I can see from here. See it out there in the distance?" We should check it out," Daisy suggested.

She is right, indeed, a medium-sized town at the base of one of Desert Land's rugged mountains. The town is like an oasis compared to the town's outskirts, boasting green grass and full-blooming trees. The smell of flowers, mixed with the sand from the deserted land can be smelt in the air.

"Alright, we should stop there and see who we can pick up for our army. It is worth the try," RP added.

"Let's go then!" Ludwig commanded as he started jogging towards the town. Seeing him run towards the city, the other six characters join him. As they reach the outside walls of the city, they walk through the beautiful gates, to yet another plaza packed with several characters. Suddenly, a guy comes up to Daisy.

"Hello, Daisy, how are you?!" the guy exclaimed.

"Not much! I will like you if you join our quest," Daisy smiled.

The guy's eyes almost bulge out of his face, "Ooh! What quest is it? I want to join if the reward is that!"

"Of course you can join! I just offered you to, silly!" Daisy laughed.

"Well, in that case, yes!" he laughed along with Daisy, "I just want to know: What is this quest about?"

"Well," Daisy tried her best to explain, "We are trying to oust some-"

"KYLER! There you are!" A girl shouted out.

A shadowy figure is also with the girl, "Yeah! We were looking for you all over this town!"

"Hey, Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend and Unnamed, I am going to help out these people with their journey."

"What journey, Kyler?" DEG asked as she turned to the group of seven, "May I please ask that you explain?"

Alex stepped forward and nodded, "Yes! We are trying to get rid of these trolls that invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and Grass Land! Giant Land, Water Land and Pipe Land are also being taken over, and at this point of time, are probably already conquered! TO combat the cause, we need several groups of people from the three remaining kingdoms to drive the trolls back to their homeland."

"Ooh! A national emergency!" The shadowy figure exclaims, "We will love to help. My name is The Unknown."

"And I am Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend!"

"And I am DIMFWLOL."

"No, you are Kyler!" DEG announced.

"… Anyway, welcome, you three!" Larry greeted.

"We should get back to the castle," Roy suggested, looking at his phone for the time.

The three new figures give them an odd look, "What castle? And how are we going to get there? Wouldn't that be a far walk?" The Unnamed asked.

Deg and Kyler nod in agreement, also wondering the same concerns. However, Morton shakes his head, "The castle in Dark land. And no, we are riding on our doomship, which is basically an airship."

"Alright, thanks for the explanation," DEG thanked, "Well, let's just get on the ship and go back to our hub… But first, what are all of your names?"

"I am Ludwig, that pink Koopa is Roy, that brown Koopa is Morton, the Koopa with the Mohawk is Larry, that human is RP, the princess in orange is Daisy, that brunette Koopa there is Alex, and I am Ludwig von Koopa."

"Nice to meet you all!" DEG greeted, "Let's take off!"

~7~7~7~7~7

The characters of Ice Land are seen in an open meadow not too far from BlackPanther's house.

Alright, guys, this is Onyx, this is Silver, that dude over there is Arruss and the last one is Foniraet!

Onyx has black hair, most of it covered by a black baseball cap he wears sideways. He is also wearing a black T-shirt with a pirate flag and a skull on it, perfectly matching with his semi-ripped jeans. He is conversing with his brother Silver, and by the way he talks and says things, the group can tell he can be, at times, unstable but hilarious. Silver, however, is a pretty huge contrast to his brother Onyx. Silver is wearing silver elegant robes, hence his name. Compared to Onyx, he is much more of an introvert, but he is still not afraid to speak.

Arruss is a giant robot, towering over most of the other characters by almost three times their height with huge, long arms. As if his stature does not scare anyone enough, he has huge laser guns attached to his wrists. He suddenly transforms into an Arwing, a complete transmogrification going on as wings opened from his back, his head disappears into the cockpit, and bears the same laser guns.

The last character is Foniraet, a humanoid species with brown-green skin and fiery red hair that looks as if it is constantly taken care of. He has gold gloves on both of his hands, holding onto a giant and sharp sword with his right hand and a dark shield with his left.

"And these are four of my friends. Onyx and Silver each have dragons they can summon. Onyx's dragon is named Skellington, which reminds me of Bonetail from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Silver's dragon is an elemental dragon of wind, which will most likely silverfish-white just like Silver's robes."

"That's so neat!" Lemmy exclaimed.

"Arruss, as you see, can transform into one of those airplane things from Star Fox, which will be very effective against these trolls, and Foniraet's is a Gerudo, a species that sees mainly females, and another male like him will not be born for another 47 years. He can transform into a 10-foot, dangerous, feral bore-like animal. His strength and power, in this form is about a hundred times more powerful than his original form. I, of course, can transform into a Black Panther, while AlphaWolf can transform into a wolf," BlackPanther concluded the introduction.

Silver is the first one to speak out to the group, "Hey! We will love to join you if you can take us!"

Owen96 smiled at their willingness, "Of course you can come with us! Except, Arruss, I do not think you can fit in the doomship. Can you just follow us in your Arwing form?"

"Alright, I can, it is no problem at all," Arruss replied, still in his Arwing form.

"We should really get going then," Foniraet suggested, "Do we have awhile to go?"

"No, but it is best that we get to the castle as quick as we can, so we can discuss plans," Iggy replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO! WOO!" Onyx yells in excitement and exaggeration.

The five new characters follow the original 6 to the doomship. When the ten of them board the doomship, leaving Arruss the Arwing outside, the two airships take off, heading towards the Dark Lands.

**A/N: SORRY if I did not explain your OCs in a correct way. Leave a review seeing what you think of the chapter, and the story so far! This is actually beginning to get interesting. **


	4. Plans

**Chapter 4- Meetings**

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter that is overdue. I see you with a watergun in your hand, about to shoot me. Just caaaaalm down, put the gun back on the taaaaable, and save the violence for our fictional characters! **

**Woo! All jokes aside, sorry for the shorter chapter... Next chapter should be better, though!**

Doomships and an Arwing land by a castle, surrounded by an eerie, dark mist. This is Dark Land, home of the Koopa Troop and temporary base for the Alliance.

As the characters got out of the flying vehicles, they got whatever belongings they brought with them, entering the dark castle.

"Wow, this castle is magnificent! It reminds me of home," Zalmon marveled.

"We cannot go home yet, Zalmon," Ariana informed, "We have a mission to accomplish!"

"Yeah… I know…"

The thirtyfold characters keep walking down the hallway, the mahogany torches on the stone wall boasting its blue and yellow flames, lighting up the red-carpeted hallways as they advance towards their destination: The Battle Room, where battle plans are drafted, revised and ratified.

The characters reach a magnificent door, towering over them, its golden-yellow doors threatening the characters with its large stature. As Bowser opens the huge, creaky door, a gorgeous display of royal families from other kingdoms greeted the characters, along with a huge map of the whole Mario world.

"Wow! This room is marvelous! I never knew a room in this dark castle could be so beautiful!" DEG gasped in awe.

"Yes, it is unbelievable," Peach agreed as she sat at the head of a long, brown wooden meeting table, "Anyway, we need to get started. We cannot just go out there and attack them without a plan!"

"I do that all the time!" Arruss marveled, "And I have not been shot down yet!"

"We are not made of metal, sir," Silver muttered as he rolled his eyes at Arruss.

"Yes, he is right, Arruss," Peach agreed, "We cannot do daredevil things as efficiently as you can."

"What about we split off into groups?" Maryann81 suggested, "We are usually better off in groups when we are dealing with this magnitude."

The other characters, even Peach, start nodding their heads, "Great idea! But, how will we split up the groups? And where will each group go?"

'Well," Owen96 suggested, "The Mushroom Kingdom and Grass Land have been totally conquered, maybe it is best that we be one big group for those two Lands. Otherwise, we can take the other Lands as smaller groups."

"For Water Land, Giant Land and Pipe Land, we can split into three separate groups, and then meet up at the end for Grass Land and the Mushroom Kingdom," Kuna replied.

"I think that it is best that we stay in the same groups as we were in while we were recruiting," AlphaWolf also suggested, "We know our strengths and weaknesses as our three individual groups pretty well."

Peach, once again, nods her head, "Great suggestion! Whoever went with Bowser will bust through Water Land, Iggy's group will tear down the trolls in Giant Land, and Ludwig's crew will go through Pipe Land!"

"Okay, where do we meet after we acquire the three Lands?" The Unnamed questioned Peach, wanting to understand the plan better.

"We will meet at the Desert Land city of Shrub City, which is just on the outskirts of Grass Land," Peach responded.

"Alright, so let me get this whole thing straightened out, if I may," Foniraet attempted to clarify the whole procedure, "My group will slaughter the trolls in Water Land, then we go all the way to Desert Land to meet up?"

"Correct. Desert Land is one of our only strongholds. The climate is too hot for the trolls. Sky Land is too high up and Ice Land is too cold, but both of those lands are too far away to burst our way through Grass Land. This land, though it is dark, may be perfect for-" Peach affirmed, but then gets cut off as a sudden noise is heard throughout the whole castle.

"TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL!" Voices echo all over the castle's interior.

"GUYS! GET INTO FORMATION! A TROLL INVASION!" Peach shouted as both she and Daisy throw a Heart charm from Mario Kart: Double Dash around them.

"YOU HEARD HER! LET'S GET THEM!" Kyler shouted as he lunged towards the trolls, using an umbrella he found in the corner of the battle room.

"Grr, I hate trolls! Let's get them bro!" BlackPanther growled as he transforms into a giant, ebony feline. As both he, and AlphaWolf, who is also in his Wolf form, chase after the trolls, the trolls start dropping weird things all over the floor. Ignoring the things, however, both BlackPanther and AlphaWolf continue their pursuit, eventually grabbing the trolls with their powerful jaws. However, instead of the bloodshed the two creatures wanted, the bitten trolls disappeared in thin air. About ten more trolls come into the room, roaming around and threatening the other characters with their green-tinted skin, sharp claws and killer breath.

"Where did they go?" Hunter asked as she merely sat there watching the two brothers beat the heck out of the trolls.

"Why do you care, Hunter. You did NOTHING except talk about your boyfriend!"

"QUIT TALKING YOU TWO! We still have ten more trolls in this room! Let's get them!" Onyx shouts in annoyance.

"I would shoot the trolls, but I do not want this castle to be destroyed from the inside…" Arruss shrugged, the ceiling barely having a high enough clearance for Arruss's incredible stature.

"Thank you for that," Bowser thanked, "There are only a dozen or so. We can do this!"

As Bowser replied with these words, he bears his claws, grabbing onto one of the trolls with a vise hold until it disappeared in thin air. On the other side of the room, DEG and Maryann81 are using tag team strategies to defeat two of the trolls; Maryann81 distracted the two trolls while DEG came up behind them and slapped the two with another country's flagpole.

Progress is going along well in Bowser's Castle, with no known trolls coming in. The characters keep dueling the trolls, and the remaining trolls disappear in their own dusty clouds.

"Well, that was a rude awakening for our journey," Peach muttered, "We are going to need to keep up the good work we just did!"

"Alright, then we should head off to our lands then," Alex stated as she walks towards the window looking out to all the land. That is when she sees the situation, however, "OH MY GOSH, GUYS! LOOK OUT THE WINDOW!"

The characters look out of the window. Hundreds of trolls are walking outside, heading straight towards the castle…

"… GET READY FOR A REPEAT, EVERYONE, WE HAVE ANOTHER INVASION TO GET THROUGH!" Peach cried out.

The other characters quickly dash out of the room, sprinting down the long, luxurious hallway, and out of the door, weapons in their hands.

"THE TROLLS!" Ariana, Zalmon and Ariana shouted at the invaders.

"We will dominate you!" Bowser and the Koopalings yelled out.

However, behind the army of trolls, a familiar face reveals itself as the troll captain.

"Hahahaha, Mario, I bet you were not expecting this! That is what you get for constantly punishing me during your cruddy show!"

"So it is YOUR fault?!"

"Yes, I encouraged the King and Queen of the Trolls to take over you and your stupid lands. This is what you get for making me watch Barney, so I hope YOU enjoy YOUR torture now."

"How dare you do this to us. We will beat you down so hard, your grandchildren will feel the pain," Mario challenged.

"Alright, let's stupid the talking and get into the fighting then! TROLL ARMY! ATTACK!"

**A/N: I know, you want to kill me now. A Cliffie! I may take awhile again for a chapter, because of fight scenes. Fight scenes are not my forte when it comes to doing it in a few hours; it takes more like a few DAYS for me, and they still are not 100 percent. But I will try to do well on it, and I most likely will! Anyway, what did you think of this chapter so far?**


	5. Weaknesses

Chapter 5- Weaknesses

The troll army rushes towards the characters, and before the heroes had the chance to do anything they can to protect themselves, they have been ambushed by the trolls.

"I told you that you all will pay for everything you all done to me!" The captain, who appears to be a troll version of Wario, shouted out.

The characters try, with all their might, to get the trolls off them, currently getting creamed by them. But this is when something weird goes on.

A volcano erupts in the distance, spewing a huge cloud of ash that engulfed the characters. As the fiery ash rolled in, the trolls and the Wario Troll all disappear.

"Strange," Luigi muttered, "I think we found a weakness for these trolls…"

"The volcano ash…" Peach answered.

"YES!"

"But there are no other volcanoes in the Mushroom Kingdom except for here…" Peach continued, "But let's separate. Each group goes to the place that I have told you all to be in.

~7~7~7~7~7

Bowser's group are all confined to the walls of his doomship, cutting across the clear blue sky. It is typically around dinnertime, but there is no time for the characters to stop for a bite to eat. Instead, snacks and their resulting wrappers lay all over the doomship's floor as Bowser flies over the vast ocean far from Dark Land.

His mind lost in the current task, Bowser fails to notice an apple being thrown at him that impacted his shell, followed by a giggle from Wendy. As he noticed that the doomship is now flying over a large archipelago owned by Water Land, he began to wane in his concentration.

"We are over the islands of Water Land! We are close to the most populated island with the capital of Seashell City!" Bowser announced as he still looked outside of the window.

"Good, I miss Water Land!" Wendy sighed as she smiled at the news.

"Except we are here to conquer, not to be on vacation," Bowser reminded.

"I know, daddy…" Wendy reluctantly submitted.

The cockpit of the flying wooden ship is once again quiet. After a few uneventful minutes, Bowser begins the airship's descent from the large, open sky to the brownish grass. It is not tropical storm season in Water Land, and a severe drought is going on at the moment, so the characters are confident that there will most likely be no incoming cyclones while they complete their mission. As the ship lands on a runway by the Water Land castle, eventually screeching to a halt, the characters get out, instantly being attacked by the warm rays of the Sun.

"Ahh… The Sun feels nice… Maybe because it's Water Land," Foniraet sighed with relief from the warm humid air rushing over him.

"Remember," Ariana reminded once again, "We are not here for vacation, we are here to fight!"

"And to kill, to destroy, to obliterate, to AVENGE!" Bowser shouted.

"… We are not avenging anything, sir," Kuna verified.

"Please tell someone who cares," Bowser dictated, then looking around at the multiple palm trees, exotic birds and the nearby harbor full of boats, all within the proximity of the Water Land castle. Wendy has been right this entire time; Water Land is nice, but he is still unsure whether he will actually live here or not. After all, he is used to Dark Land and he learned to love that part of the Mushroom Kingdom. Not to mention both the Mushroom Kingdom Mainland and its Water Land counterpart is hundreds of miles from the Water Land archipelago.

"Yeah, we have to find out more about these trolls. Toadsworth told me at one point that the trolls have taken over before in history at a greater magnitude, but I forgot how the population got rid of them!" Peach wailed.

"… Should we go to the Water Land National Library? That part of Seashell City is not far away from here. You see those skyscrapers over there? That is downtown Seashell City!" Wendy suggested as she pointed in the horizon.

Peach, Mario, Maryann81, Hunter and Kuna look out towards the city, while Ariana, Zalmon, Bowser, Foniraet and Wendy scan around the nature-filled scene, "I think it is best that we follow Wendy's plan," Maryann81 agreed.

Hunter nodded her head as she spoke up, "I also agree with Wendy. What we faced back in the castle in Dark Land was only about a dozen trolls in the meeting room itself, and an entire army outside that somehow vanished when ash blew across them…"

"So… We need to find out the trolls' weaknesses to make things easier for us," Zalmon finished.

As the three characters spoke up, Peach nods her head slowly, "Alright, everyone. Next stop: The Water Land National Library!"

~7~7~7~7~7

Iggy's group has now landed in Giant Land, and immediately he sees trolls in every town, much worse than the current situation in Water Land. This situation got the group thinking: Can the ten of them really take on a troll army of this magnitude?

"Should we go in the city?" Lemmy asked.

"That's like asking if we will commit suicide…" Iggy replied as he shook his head, "Look at all those trolls!"

"Iggy," Onyx reminded, "We have to go in there eventually."

"We should go to a much safer area though…" Iggy rebutted, "We are not prepared for this."

"I don't care what we do; I just want to fight!" AlphaWolf yelled, bending his fingers into 'claws' despite being in his human form.

BlackPanther is also anxious to fight, and he is not happy that the characters are just standing here, "GUYS! We are wasting time here! Let's just do SOMETHING!"

After BlackPanther's outburst, the other characters suggested that they conquer another part of the Land, something they are actually prepared for.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! You guys win! Let's train for this huge task!" Onyx reluctantly stated.

~7~7~7~7~7

Ludwig's group has landed safely on the Pipe Land mainland, near the Mushroom River that separates Northern Pipe Land from Southern Ice Land, and is actually looking well unlike the other two groups. Despite the Pipe Land mainland being northwest of Grass Land, it is also north of Desert Land, so it shares a similar, but not as severe, climate with Desert Land, with much colder nights and winters thanks to Ice Land, yet it is habitable enough for the trolls to succeed.

"Because of the drier, extreme weather here, conquering this part of Pipe Land will be a cinch!" Ludwig predicted.

"The islands of Pipe Land, however, will be a challenge," DEG opposed.

What she said, in fact, is true; Pipe Land is like Water Land, where plenty of Pipe Land's inhabitants live on islands. Even Pipe Land's capital of Electrocity is on one of these islands. The mainland, however, only contains the decent-sized city of Metallic City, the port of Port Kauwaa, farms and the famous Pipe Maze, which can lead to almost any land in the whole Mario World.

"Yeah," Kyler agreed, but then suggested, "Let's just worry about obtaining Metallic City and Port Kauwaa from the trolls before we go to the islands."

The characters all nod their heads in the affirmative as they get back on the doomship, ready to venture off to Metallic City…

~7~7~7~7~7

Group 1 is now at the Water Land National Library, looking for any books they can get their hands on about the trolls. Piles of books lay on the table, with Peach and Ariana looking through them. The rest of the characters are using the catalog program on the Internet to look up any available books on trolls.

"No, not in here. Nope, no luck…" Ariana keeps complaining as she flips through multiple books, looking for any sections on weaknesses.

"We have gone through most of them!" Foniraet announced in an annoyed tone, "It must be in one of these books!"

Peach, however, shook her head, "No such luck," she muttered as she watched, and contributed, to the growing pile of now-useless books. The librarian then walks over towards the group.

"You all seem to be having trouble! I want to recommend this book for you all," the librarian said as she walks back to her desk and grabs a medium-sized black book. She then walks back towards the group and hands the book over to Peach.

"Thank you, madam," peach thanked as she read the table of contents, eventually flipping through the pages until she found the page number she was looking for, "FOUND IT!"

Everyone, except for the librarian who is already back at her desk, gather around Peach as she begins reading.

"Trolls, like ants or bees, are social creatures, and they behave like them," Peach began reading out loud, already engrossed in the information, "Killing an individual ant or bee hardly affects the colony, but killing the queen will cause the colony to disperse, and to eventually die. The same applies to trolls."

"So, there's like the Queen of the Trolls?" Maryann81 asked.

"yes, but trolls are not insects like ants or bees are, so there may also be a king," Peach answered, looking through the book for information to back up her answer, eventually closing the black book.

"So, to kill ALL of these trolls, we need to kill the king and/or queen?" Hunter questioned.

Peach, however, did not answer. Instead, she opens the book up again and flips through a few pages, eventually finding the answer to Hunter's question.

"This is when things get wacky. Instead of one giant colony, the trolls have divided their giant colony into multiple sub-colonies, each of them ruled by a 'Captain'. A captain can be both genders, and they act like the king or queen of their own sub-colony. That way, if the king or queen dies, a captain can then replace them," Peach read.

Bowser then nodded as he begins to understand, "So, our main quest is not to find and kill the king and queen, but rather…"

"To kill the multiple captains, so that each sub-colony will die, then to kill the king and queen. This is the best thing to do," Kuna finished.

Kuna then snatches the book peach has been reading out of from the table, and proceeds to check out the book with the librarian. Meanwhile, the rest of the group file out of the library, slyly avoiding the pile of books as if a poisonous snake is under the bulging pile.

"We should call the members of the other groups and tell them about the information. They can really use it!" Foniraet suggested.

"Who has their phone with them, though?" Zalmon questioned, "It's required to call people, you know!"

Wendy raises her hand as she begins smiling, "I have my phone! I am pretty sure Roy and Lemmy have theirs too, so us three groups are connected. Let's call them before trolls here decide to attack us…"

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: Ugh, terrible place to leave off! Sorry for the OCs in Groups 2 and 3 who did not get many speaking roles! I promise the rest of the chapters will give them more opportunities to speak than this chapter. Anyway, thank you once again for reading!**


	6. Realization

** Chapter 6**

**A/N: I only need to say two words: WRITER'S BLOCK! But I'm back with some ideas. But notice how lately I'm sucking at my promises? I need to fix those up… but anyway!**

"I think this area's great to start off," Iggy nodded his head as he and his group came across a small, agricultural town. The people here, unlike most other cities on the Mushroom Continent, are mainly subsistence farmers, but sells plenty of their leftovers commercially.

"What's this city called?" Silver asked.

"Who knows? This town is so tiny, it doesn't show up on the map," Iggy concluded, "But, by my guesses, and the fact that the air is dry and doesn't smell of salt, we are in the middle of the Land."

"How do we conquer the whole island if we start from the middle?" AlphaWolf inquired, "Wouldn't it be easier to start from East to West or North to South?"

"The coastline of Giant Land is the most populated area of this Land. For us to get Giant Land easily, we need to start from the middle and build up-"

As Iggy finishes his sentence, Lemmy's phone starts ringing all of the sudden. Everyone but lemmy exchanced looks of confusion as they eventually gazed on Lemmy. Lemmy blushes as he digs into his pocket, looks at the caller ID, and finally answers the phone, "Hello Wendy! What do you want today, little sister!"

"LEMMY! We found out something extremely important about the trolls!"

It is at this point that Lemmy turns on the speakerphone option, allowing everyone in the group to ehar the conversation.

"Well… We found out that killing the TROLL CAPTAINS will impair the trolls," Wendy summarized her findings to them.

"What do you mean?" Onyx questioned, still expressing his confused look, "How many troll captains are there?"

"There's a troll captain in each conquered Land. One in Water Land, one in Giant Land, one in Pipe Land, one in Grass Land, one in the main Mushroom Kingdom province, and that Shadow Wario one of Dark Land, who, along with his army, disappeared when the ash rained down on them," Wendy clarified.

"YEAH! THE ASH!" Owen96 remembered, "Wendy! Where do we get volcanic ash from? Isn't that stuff hard to obtain? It floats all over in the air!"

There is a pause on the other end for a few seconds, when Wendy responded again, "Umm, we can try Lavalava Island. But we cannot use it now! If the trolls find out we're using volcanic ash as a weapon, they'll somehow gain immunity against it! We need it for the King and Queen!"

"Alright! Thank you Wendy!" BlackPanther thanked as Lemmy hung up his phone, once again putting it in his pocket, "You heard her fellas! We need to hunt down this captain!"

"But… How do we find out where these captains are at? They can be ANYWHERE in this Land!" Arruss freaked out, his huge, robotic stature threatening to turn into an Arwing at any moment.

"That's when we become explorers!" Luigi grinned, "We can defeat trolls as we go along our way."

"Alright," Iggy agreed, "Unless we get any further notice from the other group via Lemmy's phone, we will do as Luigi said. Let's explore!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"So, we have to find the captain?" DEG confirmed as she and the rest of the group are gathered around a pink Smartphone.

"Yes! It's important that we do so!" The phone shouts back at her.

"Okay! We'll do our best! Thanks a lot for the information, Wendy!" Daisy thanked.

"No problem!" Wendy replied back as she hung up.

"Hopefully she'll call again if she finds out more information," Roy hoped as he picked up the phone and pocketed it, "I guess we should walk to the city over there…"

RP pointed in the distance, where about six major buildings are seen in the horizon, surrounded by hundreds of thousands of smaller buildings and houses, "There's Metallic City!"

~7~7~7~7~7

From the other side of the curtain:

"TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! WE'RE DOING THE GREAT WORK FOR THE ALMIGHTY KING AND QUEEN!" one of the troll leaders, Brianna, laughed as she sat on Ludwig's piano in the MSGW studio.

"They didn't see us coming!" Rosie agreed, laughing along with her best friend.

"… So what do we do now? We conquered ALL of the main Mushroom Kingdom and Grass Land!"

"… And we captured almost all of Water Land, Giant Land and Pipe Land!" Rosie finished Brianna's earlier statement.

Brianna nodded with a smile on her face, "Oh my gosh! King and Queen will be so happy! We just need Desert Land, Sky Land and Ice Land conquered! Maybe Dark Land too for another luxurious palace for King and Queen!"

"Yessssss!" Rosie agreed full-heartedly, "SHATAYAH! What's the current report on the other Lands?"

As Rosie says this, the camera pans, and sitting on the MSGW crew couches are Shatayah, Tyson, El Azar and Angry Reader.

"Well, according to this map, we are venturing into Ice Land at a constant rate, but the residents are forcing us out of the Land. We are not having any success with that Land. Desert Land and Sky Land are just too impossible for us trolls at this moment."

"WHY THE #*(&$ AM I HERE! I AM NOT A &&# TROLL!" Angry Reader complained as he teleported from the room.

"… Odd," Tyson acknowledged, "Anyway we should-"

A troll servant breaks into the studio, which is being treated like the palace of Brianna and Rosie, the King and Queen's most trusted servants, "THERE'S BREAKING NEWS MADAMES! Giant Land, Water Land and Pipe Land are being invaded by a foreign source!"

"Servant, knock it out! We're the foreign sources!" Rosie objected, "Anyway, get me a margarita. Non-alcoholic please!" She laughed.

"I'm serious! We're being invaded by NAUTRAL residents! There!"

Brianna laughed, "We're the new NATURAL for the Mushroom Kingdom!" Rosie starts laughing even harder to the point where she looks like she's nearly be dying from lack of breathing- Unfortunately for the heroes, she didn't.

The servant shook his head and stomped his foot in impatience, "WE ARE BEING INVADED BY A BUNCH OF HUMANS, WEIRD CREATURE THINGS AND KOOPAS!"

Rosie and Brianna instantly stop their giggling, and looked at each other with wide eyes, "ACTIVATE THE BORDERS! Azar, push the RED button!" Rosie commanded.

El Azar presses a button, except this button is marked Orange. A magical barrier surrounds ALL of Grass Land and the main Mushroom Province.

"Excellent job Azar. Time to sit here and watch The Bachelorette!" Brianna replied with a grin on her face.

~7~7~7~7~7

Meanwhile, Group 3 has made it to Metallic City. Metallic City actually did not have a ton of trolls attacking in this area, but they're hoping to find some great weapons. Metallic City is known to be the most advanced city when it comes to weapons and other technology.

"We need some machine guns, some remote-controlled grenades and quite a few burning lasers," Ludwig pondered.

"… And what are we going to do with these weapons?" Larry asked.

"Kill ourselves, of course! DUH, we're going to use them to kill trolls!" Kyler rolled his eyes at Larry's stupidity.

"Sorry! I'm off today, okay!" Larry excused himself.

"Whatever. Let's buy the weapons! Then we can head off to the Pipe Land Islands! I feel as if the Captain of the Pipe Land army is living on one of the islands," The Unnamed rushed.

~7~7~7~7~7

"I told both groups!" Wendy announced to Group 1 as they all left the Library, exploring the rest of Seashell City to see if the leader is there. 'OH YEAH! SHOOT! I FORGOT TO TELL THEM THAT THE CLOSER THE CAPTAIN IS, THE MORE TROLLS ARE PRESENT IN ANY DETERMINED AREA!' she thought to herself, cursing at herself that she forgot that part.

As the rest of Group 1 look down the railing, they see that the scenes on the streets of Seashell City has drastically changed; instead of it being a relatively safe area, the city is completely overran with trolls.

"Well, we should-" Ariana started.

"TROLOLOLOLOLOL!" A sudden army of trolls engulfed the group, closing in on them tighter and tighter…

"AHHHHH!"

~7~7~7~7~7

**A/N: Ugh yeah terrible ending to this chapter… But will Group 1 be okay? Find out next time on TROLL CHRONICLES!**

**The wheels of this story are spinning once again so definitely no month-long wait to a chapter, but more like a week at the most. Until then, hasta la vista!**


	7. On the tipping point

**A/N: Okay, before we get to the start of this chapter, I have a few things to tell all you guys.**

**First, sorry for the extremely late update. I actually had this nearly completed before Independence weekend but I forgot to complete it and post it! Yeah I spaced off a little, sorry again! I shouldn't be long with Chapter 8 because I'm about a quarter done with it.**

**Second, This chapter kind of has fighting in it, but the REAL fighting won't occur until next chapter, and maybe a few chapters after that. This story actually is much bigger than I originally thought it was going to be! Miracle, eh?**

**Third, for all you guys who also read my other story, Mario Scenes Gone Wrong, then I will get that updated sometime tomorrow night or Tuesday Morning. I've been spacing off too much on that story also.**

**Anyway, without further ado...**

Chapter 7

"Look over there!" Iggy pointed, "That's Colossal City, the capital of Giant Land!"

In the distance, only about two giant towers are seen, along with a government building, a castle and several houses.

"What the? Colossal City is small! How is it the capital of Giant Land?" Silver exclaimed, confused.

"Giant Land is the only Land to not have the capital city ranked among the five largest cities in the Land. According to the last census report, Colossal City only had a population of about 40,000. It's mainly a farming city, despite its capital status," Iggy explained, "The biggest city here in Giant Land is Mammoth Beach, one of the 9 cities in the Mushroom Kingdom to boast a population of more than a million."

"Oh. Weird," Onyx simply shrugged as the group walked towards Colossal City, "So my guess is we need to get that city?"

"If we don't find the captain before, then yes," Iggy answered as the group finally walked up to a gate.

"Sorry, everyone, but Colossal City is under a lockdown," a guard told all of them, "Please turn around."

"Isn't the city infected by trolls?" BlackPanther asked in confusion.

The guard shook his head, "No, we're the only fortunate city in Giant Land, because we watched that episode of Mario Scenes Gone Wrong during our lunch. When we saw those little troll things, we decided immediately to lock down the place. This isn't the first time a troll attack occurred in the Mushroom Kingdom, but this is the largest outbreak."

"Do you know of any other cities that took the same action?" Owen96 asked.

"As I said, no other cities in Giant Land are spared; all of them are taken over, including Mammoth Beach. From what I know, the only other city that is also under a complete shut down is Grass Land's capital of Flora. Unfortunately, the trolls somehow got over the barricades and infected the capital city. It's also rumored that the captain is there, but good luck getting into Flora; it's still locked down. The trolls left it like that," the guard informed.

"Oh, well thanks," AlphaWolf reluctantly said as the group turns around, disappointed that they get to fight no trolls, "Any other thing that may be useful to us?"

"Yes. DO NOT eat any food products from Grass Land. Colossal City is under a food ban right now; all of our food is coming from Sarasaland, which, like every other sovereign nation on this planet, is not experiencing the troll epidemic like the Mushroom Kingdom is. Anyway, sorry I can't open the gate for you guys, so you all need to turn around, but thanks for your heroic efforts!" The guard told them as the group starts to leave.

When Bowser Junior sensed that the group is far enough from the guard, he mutters, "I tried to tell both the technicians and officials in Pipe Land to shut down the Pipe Maze, so the trolls won't have a portal to any other country, but no response came back. I just hope that group 3 is still doing good enough to prevent the trolls from using the Pipe Maze."

~7~7~7~7~7

Group 3 is now leaving Metallic City, their weapons in hand. Ludwig has a glock, Kyler, RP and DEG have powerful lasers, and Morton and Alex have flamethrowers. Daisy and Roy decide to just fight them weaponless, while The Unnamed will use magic spells. Throughout most of the fighting, Larry will indirectly attack the trolls using his sneakiness.

"Alright, everyone, thank you all for choosing smaller weapons. Except for you, Morton and Alex, but you both have shells to put them in," Ludwig thanked, "Now we need to get on a boat to-"

Before Ludwig can finish, he spots a huge army of trolls ambushing Metallic City.

"TROLLS! Everyone let's fight them!"

Larry runs off in the distance, taking a round-about way to Metallic City. Because their weapons can shoot far, Ludwig pulls out his glock and starts shooting at the trolls, along with Kyler, RP and DEG shooting the trolls with their lasers. Several of the trolls start disappearing as the four of them keep murdering the trolls one by one.

To use their weapons and body strengths, Morton, Alex, Roy and Daisy approached the trolls up close. Morton and Alex successfully burned numerous trolls while Roy wrestles with them and Daisy does kung-fu on the ones going against her.

Meanwhile, Larry is on the other side of the city, near one of the giant buildings.

"Hmm, what's something here that can distract- or even kill- the trolls?"

Larry keeps wondering until he sees a pile of dead trees, surrounded by a concrete barrier close to one of the giant buildings.

"I know!"

~7~7~7~7~7

"Please let us go!" Wendy cried in agony as Group 1 sat in a dungeon. All of them are in a little glass box surrounded by several of the Water Land Troll's elite force.

"This is not good. Oh, this is not good at all!" Ariana cried out, 'What are we going to do?"

"Suffer, that's what," A huge troll, most likely a female, said with a huge smile, "I'm Zaquai, captain of the Water Land trolls. It will be my pleasure to watch your executions."

Zaquai laughed as she left the dungeon. Meanwhile, all of Group 1 are freaking out.

"ARE WE GONNA DIE?!" Hunter cried, "I want to see my boyfriend so bad!"

"We'll be okay somehow, Hunter," Maryann81 comforted, "But the way, how are we going to die?"

Wendy, seeing that this glass box looks all too familiar, looks up at the ceiling. Inside of their cage, there are two giant flame throwers, both of them attached to the ceiling in the glass box, and the glass appears to be both bulletproof and fireproof.

"Guys, I recognize this place. I had my minions build it when I took over Water Land," Wendy stated, "This is the fire chamber. They're going to roast us alive! And there's no way for us to escape!"

The rest of Group 1 bow their heads, all of them looking depressed. Except for Zalmon.

"I REFUSE TO BE BEATEN BY TROLLS! I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" he shouts in anger. The rest of the characters look at him in surprise; they were expecting this sort of action to occur, but not from Zalmon.

"Great. Just great. We're stuck in a glass box by TROLLS!" Foniraet groaned, "… I look pathetic!"

"Don't we all?" Bowser asked, "They captured Mario and Peach and put them in a much more secured area than I ever did!"

Mario and Peach giggled, despite the current situation occurring. Suddenly, a door opened, and a troll comes in. To the MSGW characters and their fans, the troll looks quite familiar.

"FIRE!" the troll screamed.


End file.
